


Hyperreal

by earthseraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Grace - Freeform, M/M, Mates, Mating, Oil glands, Top!Cas, Wing Kink, angel!cas - Freeform, angel!dean, bottom!Dean, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseraph/pseuds/earthseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's been pinning after Dean since he first saw him. Little did he know Dean was doing the same.</p><p>----</p><p>Castiel opened his eyes and saw a smiling Dean above him, wings surrounding them both with bit of sunlight streaming through his feathers. Castiel knew Dean was beautiful, he knew that his face and body was something that the Greek would base their Gods off of, something that human women would fawn and swoon over. Something that angels do fawn over and offer their grace to mate with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyperreal

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my Docs. Gotta' love that wing kink.  
> (Mihael is Dean's angel name.)
> 
> Super Unbeat'd

Castiel knew he shouldn’t think impure thoughts of the young angel in his charge.

It was wrong. 

By the standards of his brethren it was fine. Mating was something of the norm. If an Archangel wanted to mate to a fresh sapling of an angle it was their own will to do so. But Castiel thought this was close to the human thing of pedophilia. 

Castiel watched the young angel closely, how he dug the tan toes of his vessel into the dewy grass and let his speckled brown wings stretch and bask in the early sun. He watched as the angel threw his head back in laughter as one of his brethren fell back into the small river while attempting to charm one of the older angels, how his eyes seemed to match the color of the leaves and trees surround them and his freckles seemed to be more prominent in the sun.

The young angel went by a human name ‘Dean’ but was prayed to by the name of ‘Mihael’, or the angel of loyalty and fidelity. He was one of the best angels in Castiel’s charge, living up to his angelic name and was well skilled with the blade. Mihael- Dean, was one of the few angels that wasn’t already mated, but his grace was so pure and bright. It reminded Castiel of the stars in rural America, bright and innocent. With a grace that beautiful and pure he should have been long mated. 

Castiel wasn’t mated, nor had he ever been propositioned. His wings were most inadequate, they weren’t bright and beautiful nor were they large and magnificent. His wings were once a luscious pewter and gold, the majority pewter with a light dusting of golden in the sun. Now they are a polluted black, burnt with Hell Fire and soot in battle, fraying at the flight wings and matted where they should be smooth and silky. He may be of the Seraphim, six wings that are told to be the beauty of any eye, but his wings are thin and narrow. Aerodynamic, perfect for a foot soldier, he’s been told. His brethren used to comb and fix his wings, arranging his feathers in perfect rows for the most comfort- but they were all mated now. And arranging any other angels wings was treason of the utmost degree. 

Castiel shook himself out of his ridiculous thoughts and went back to the task at hand, grooming himself. The clear water of the river weaved through his feathers, calming the tenseness in the flight muscles. He moved to sit on a slightly protruding rock, the surface warm under his wet robes. (Some angels bathed in the nude, but Castiel was modest, he prefered to bathe in his robes then change into a dry set once content with his grooming.) The rock was low enough to where he could lean to the side and submerge most of his wings in the water, where the wings connected to his spine would be a problem for later. 

He moved one arm under the water and let his fingers drift through the lowest wing, feathers moving where his fingers passed. Castiel carefully plucked out dirt and grime along with the occasional twig. Grooming would always be so much easier with a partner- not even one romantically involved, just an angel with spare fingers. _Maybe someone like Dean _, his mind supplied helpfully. But Mihael- Dean, would never want an angel like him. Aged with millennia and dead stars, soot colored wings and a grace that was scarred by war and terror. He could feel his grace churning with self-deprecation and want but calmed himself before he Projected.__

__Castiel wasn’t fond of Projection. He hated it in all honesty. Emotions and feelings should be kept in private, between the angel and their grace. But Father decided that angels needed a release if they had none to release too. Castiel always thought Projection was something to gain pity or celebration of those in reach. He would get ill tempered when an angel in his charge would Project- but it was supposed to be natural. Like right now, Castiel could feel the wave of emotion pulsing through his grace and vessel, even his wings quaked in the river by the Projection._ _

__It was strong, his grace translated the Projection. _Notice me. Want you. Beautiful. Notice. Merge with me._ Castiel shook his feathers at the Projection, it was strong. It was needy. It was someone in his charge pinning. Castiel ignored the Projection, it was probably one of the saplings going after Dean like they always did. _ _

__He went back to cleaning his wings, deciding to submerge himself and try to clean the connection to his spine before moving up to the second set. Castiel slowly let himself off the rock, large top wings stretching out above the water so he wouldn’t drown. Castiel moved his hands behind his back and let his fingers drift over the small feathers, his chest rumbled in appreciation of the movements. Distracted by his ministrations, Castiel submerged his head underwater._ _

__Castiel opened his eyes underwater, his vessel’s lungs filling with water and his grace thrashed in protest. He could feel his wings and vessel drain of energy, mouth opening to breathe the nonexistent oxygen. Castiel could feel his grace pulsing through his vessel, trying to make him move, make him swim to the top. But he felt as if he were stuck._ _

__Castiel felt his eyes close and wings fall, he tried to push himself up to the surface, push himself to where he could breathe. He felt something grab his shoulder and pull him out of the water, lungs pleased he could breathe and grace calming with his vessel. He coughed, trying to get the water out of his vessel, water spit out of his lungs as he heaved in air, sweet, sweet, air._ _

__Castiel opened his eyes and saw a smiling Dean above him, wings surrounding them both with bit of sunlight streaming through his feathers. Castiel knew Dean was beautiful, he knew that his face and body was something that the Greek would base their Gods off of, something that human women would fawn and swoon over. Something that angels do fawn over and offer their grace to mate with._ _

__“I guess this makes me your guardian angel, doesn’t it Cas?”_ _

__Castiel couldn’t help the small smile that bloomed on his lips, “Thank you Mihael.”_ _

__Dean scoffed and sat back on his haunches, wings lax on the water soaked grass, “Please, Cas, call me ‘Dean’. Mihael is dated and doesn’t suit me.”_ _

__Castiel pushed himself up by his elbows and nodded, “Okay, Mi-Dean.” he looked over at his wings frowning at the work lost._ _

__Dean nodded to his wings, “You want help with those?”_ _

__Castiel frowned. Why would Dean want to help him with his wings? Dean was young, not a sapling but young none the less. Grooming was for close brethren and mates, not innocent encounters. Even if it be because Castiel was head of the charge, it didn’t make sense. “Why?”_ _

__Dean plucked at fresh sprigs of grass, and shrugged, part of his robe slipping off his shoulder, “You didn’t get my Projection?”_ _

__“That was you?” Castiel watched a faint blush spread across Dean’s face, his fingers still nervously plucking at the grass._ _

__“Yeah..”_ _

__Castiel looked at Dean. How young his face was, not scared by terror and war- but painted with freckles and a youthful flush. The muscular curve of his body seen through the thin robes. The downy feathers shining in the sun. Castiel couldn’t figure it out- an angel with so much potential, with everything that any other angel craved in a mate. Everything that Castiel wasn't. “Why?”_ _

__Dean’s head shot up, “What do you mean ‘Why?’ you’re-” he waved his hand up and down Castiel’s body, “-amazing! With your wings, and eyes and-” he sighed roughly and let his hand fall down to his lap, “Everything I said in my Projection was true.” Dean rose to his knees and moved forward, bare knees scraping on the grass. He moved up Castiel’s legs and lowered himself onto the older angel’s knees, Dean placed his hand softly over the lowest wing, “Please?”_ _

__Castiel felt a shiver run through his body, his grace pushing through his chest telling him to take the offer- take what he wants because it wants him back. Castiel shook his head, “You don’t want me, Dean.”_ _

__Dean retracted his hand and folded his arms, “Why don’t I?”_ _

__“I’m unworthy of your grace. I may be head of this charge but I am anything but worthy. You can have any angel you want, an angel with a pure grace and wings that don’t match the color of soot, one that is young like you- not one that has seen stars die like I.”_ _

__“So am I ‘unworthy’ or something? You don’t have to lay me down easy, I can take it.”_ _

__“Dean, you are not unworthy. You are the one angel that I do want, that I would like to mate with. You are beautiful. Your grace is pure and clean like as the rain Mikail pours on to us, your wings are alluring in ways that most angel’s aren’t, your vessel is sculpted as to the Greek would portray their Apollo and you have emotion that is joyous and human that I cannot display.” Castiel looked at Dean, seeing the beauty that was being offered. Castiel assumed that Dean only thought he wanted to mate with him, that is mind was clouded by the figure of authority that Castiel was._ _

__“So wait, let me get this straight- You Castiel, angel that has fought more wars and has went to _Hell_ himself to get back a misguided follower of God, angel with the hottest wings I have ever seen, angel that has one of the most seductive looking vessels in the Garrison- don’t think you’re worthy for _me _?” Castiel looked at the patch of grass being bent by Dean’s feathers and nodded, “That’s crazy, Cas.”___ _

____“Why? Don’t you see that I cannot and won’t be able to be what you want?”_ _ _ _

____Dean sighed roughly and pulled at one of Castiel’s hands, he placed the hand over his neck where his grace was, “Feel that, don’t you feel that what i’m telling you is true. I’m not pulling your leg, I really do want to be your mate.”_ _ _ _

____Castiel gasped at the warm touch of Dean’s hands over his. He could feel the low strum of the grace- moving and beating inside Dean, flowing like a koi fish in water. Castiel closed his eyes and zoned in on the emotions being pulsed through, _Want. Need. Please. Groom. Mate. Yours. Merge. Truth. Beautiful. Castiel._ Castiel gasped at his name and opened his eyes, “You’re not lying.”_ _ _ _

____“Course I’m not, I wouldn’t lie to you.”_ _ _ _

____“Dean, are you sure? Are you not going to regret this later in life, when you see a pure and beautiful sapling or when you see an aged and wise angel?”_ _ _ _

____Dean moved forward and placed their foreheads together, “I won’t ever regret this, Cas. I want this, I do, really.”_ _ _ _

____“Okay.”_ _ _ _

____“Okay?”_ _ _ _

____Castiel moved his legs from under Dean’s and turned around. He crossed his legs and presented his wings to Dean, all six to their full length and height. Castiel heard a gasp from behind him then felt warm lips being pressed to the back of his neck, he hummed at the feel of Dean’s fingers curiously touching his feathers, moving them slightly, patting them down- but not grooming them. Castiel could feel his grace churning, telling him him to connect with Dean, telling him that this wasn’t a familial or platonic connection, that it’s romantic and almost sexual._ _ _ _

____“Your wings are beautiful.” Dean murmured, his fingers moving the damp feathers to their correct place, pulling out clumps of grass and mud. Dean softly ran his finger across the arch of Castiel’s wing, smirking at the shiver that visibly moved through Cas’ body._ _ _ _

____“Dean, you are not a sapling, you know that touch is sexual.” Castiel gritted out, fingers digging into the earth, he moved his head slightly and looked at Dean out of the corner of his eye, “Dean.”_ _ _ _

____Dean smirked, and moved onto the next wing, repeating the same movements- but this time peppering kisses over the arch, “Never been touched this way, Cas?”_ _ _ _

____Castiel shivers at the deep twang of accent surrounding Dean’s gruff voice, “You know full and well I have not Dean. Casual relationships are frowned upon while being charge leader.”_ _ _ _

____Dean finished with the second wing and moved up to the largest set, he licked at the joint and hummed in thought, “You weren’t always a ‘charge leader’, Cas. You were young once.”_ _ _ _

____“My wings were never adequate.” Castiel mumbled, still feeling the sensations of Dean kissing and licking at his joint._ _ _ _

____“Those angels must be blind. Your wings are hot, Cas.”_ _ _ _

____Castiel hit Dean’s face with his wings and turned around, rising up on his knees to gain height, “Is that all this is, Dean? A lust filled attempt to mate with your head of charge? A bet made by your friends or brethren?”_ _ _ _

____“What? No, it’s not like that-”_ _ _ _

____“Then what’s it like _Mihael_?”_ _ _ _

____Dean flinched at the mention of his true name and sat back on his haunches, “I really want to be with you, not anyone else telling me to. Sure they’ve teased me for ‘pinning over the strictest angel in the Garrison’ but that’s all.” Dean sighed and rubbed at his neck, “I also think you’re really hot and sexy, you got that whole mysterious thing going on. And I just- I just wana’ tell you.”_ _ _ _

____Castiel sat back down and cupped Dean’s face with his hand, “I apologize for assuming the worse.”_ _ _ _

____Dean leaned into the hand, “It’s okay.”_ _ _ _

____Castiel smiled and lowered his head, he hesitated at Dean’s lips, looking him in the eye before leaning in. Castiel pressed his lips to Dean’s, gasping when Dean moved up and grasped at his hips. Dean’s kisses weren’t like his grooming, they weren’t precise or careful- no, they were sloppy, and messy._ _ _ _

____Dean caught Castiel’s bottom lip between his own and slightly bit it, smiling at the groan that emitted from Castiel. Dean let go of the lip and mouthed up his jaw, liking the scrape of stubble on his chin and lips, he hovered over Cas’ ear, flicking it with his tongue before asking, “You want to take this somewhere more private?”_ _ _ _

____Castiel groaned and grabbed Dean’s bicep, “ _Yes._ ”_ _ _ _

____Dean smirked, “I know just the place.” he pressed his fingers against Cas’ forehead and flew them down._ _ _ _

____Castiel opened his eyes and saw that they were in a clearing, the only light on them were the stars and moon, the soft sound of crickets filled their ears and trees surrounded them. Castiel looked at Dean and smiled. Because they weren’t in Heaven they were dressed in the vessels clothing, Dean was in a large leather jacket, under a simple button down and underneath that was an ever slightly fitting shirt. He had ripped jeans that were low on his hips and formed to the arch of his legs, his feet were clad in work boots and he had a simple necklace hanging to the middle of his chest._ _ _ _

____“This is what I hate about coming down here. We get more and more layers of clothing on- sure my vessel has awesome taste but still, up in Heaven all we have are robey-toga things that hide nothing.”_ _ _ _

____Castiel chuckled, “Yes, I suppose that is a downside.”_ _ _ _

____Dean smirked and pulled Castiel in by his tie, “But you do have that whole nerdy professor look going on, it’s hot.” Dean undid the tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons, he licked a spot on Castiel’s neck and bit it lightly at the spot before soothing over it with a kiss._ _ _ _

____“My vessel was an- _oh_.” Dean chose at that exact moment to push their hips together, Castiel had never felt such a sensation before. It was like fireflies on a summer day, bright in the dark and moving fast. Castiel grabbed at Dean’s waist and moved his groin up and down Dean’s, the feeling of friction making warmth bloom in the pit of his stomach. _ _ _ _

____Dean groaned, Castiel was practically humping his leg and was so shameless about it. Dean got to work with their clothing, throwing off the tie, quickly undoing the rest of the buttons and fumbling with Cas’ belt. He nudged Cas’ jaw with his nose and removed the belt while his grinding stopped, pleased with his work, he pulled the pants off. Dean watched Castiel eagerly remove his shoes and socks, the way his skin was illuminated by the moon and stars, how his flush didn’t take place on his cheeks but rose from his chest. Dean went to work on his own clothing and sighed contently when his length was freed from the restraining boxers._ _ _ _

____Dean looked over to Castiel and groaned. His body wasn’t muscular like a boxer but like a runner. Dean wasn’t around when the Greek were creating their sculptures but from what he’d seen, they would have praised Cas’ body. He looked like Discobolus, legs muscular and toned, chest not as defined but definitely there. His dick was curved slightly to the right, it wasn’t too long like humans often prayed for- but enough to fill any pleasing party. Dean watched as Castiel’s eyes lit up in a bright blue, his wing unfurling from his back and spreading out to their full size. Presenting themselves, _propositioning_ Dean. Dean read the body language, they were arched forward towards Dean, flight feathers sticking out sharp and narrow, and the lowest set was slightly shaking. They read: _Mine. I am worthy as a mate. I am nervous.__ _ _ _

____Castiel watched Dean look at him, how his eyes traced his body, from his face to his length, to his wings. Castiel made his wings stand proud, he ignored how full they weren’t and how dark and scarred they were. He focused on the angel before him. Dean was more beautiful than Castiel could ever imagine. His body was broad and wide, legs arched like the finest architecture, shoulders sculpted with a tattoo that stayed from his vessel. Castiel wanted to touch him, run his hands up and down his body, trace every arch and dip, count every freckle, memorize the bow of his lips, learn every scar that the vessel has ever had to have. But he didn’t want to make the first move. He wanted Dean to choose him, to take him and become his mate. To want to groom his wings, become fused with his own grace, Project just to him._ _ _ _

____Dean took a short two steps, his bare feet crunching on the cold grass, he pressed his chest against Cas’ and pulled at Cas’ wings. Dean bended his knees before picking Castiel up, one hand between his wings and the other picking up Cas by the knees. Dean laughed under his breath at the squeak from the older angel and lowered them on the ground. Dean let Castiel get himself comfortable on the cool grass before looming over him, he placed both hands by Cas’ head, knees just below his hips, he leaned down and kissed Castiel. It was slow and sweet, their heads moving ever so slightly and Castiel threading one hand through Dean’s hair. Dean licked at the seam of Castiel’s lips, he let the angel get used to the feel of the muscle before running it against Cas’ own. Dean pulled off, smiling when Castiel eagerly followed his mouth, Dean gave him one last peck before kissing down Castiel’s neck and chest._ _ _ _

____Castiel groaned at the open mouth kiss to his chest, his wings beating against the grass when Dean swirled his tongue over his nipple. Castiel didn’t know a chest could be so stimulating, he felt his length grow larger with pressure, pre-ejaculation leaking out of the tip, craving release. “Dean, I need- I need-” Castiel groaned when Dean’s fingers danced over his length, his fingers wrapping around the base and thumb pressing into the slit. Castiel felt his back arch as Dean moved his thumb over the tip, just sliding the skin back and forth._ _ _ _

____“I know what you need, Cas.” Dean released Cas’ erection and moved down his body. He pressed soft kisses to his stomach and licked at his bellybutton, “Just hold on for me.”_ _ _ _

____Castiel whined, his shoulder blades pressing hard into the cool grass and wings fluttering with excitement and anticipation. His vessel was new to the sensations that Dean was giving him, it didn’t know what to do. His vessel felt exposed and _needy_ , nothing like he’s yet to feel in all his millenia, His grace was beating against his chest. Like pressure in a bottle it wanted to explode, to be released, to find Dean’s grace and curl around it. He could feel himself Projecting to his soon-to-be mate, his grace sending off messages of the pleasure, love and warmth. Telling Dean that every movement and slice of friction he put on his body was making Castiel come undone in a way that he’s never been before. _ _ _ _

____Castiel didn’t know when he closed his eyes. When his eyelids fluttered shut like his wings are on the ground. But when he opened them he saw a sight that could be a carnal sin._ _ _ _

____Dean’s head was thrown back, neck bared. His lips were open, minisual pants emitting from his lips. He had on hand on Castiel’s stomach, knees digging into the grass and wings twitching in the air. His other hand was working in and out of himself, the sweet smell of his oil filling Castiel’s nostrils._ _ _ _

____Castiel groaned. He softly placed one of his hands over the hand that Dean placed on his abdomen and let some tendrils of his grace wrap around Dean’s vessel. He let his grace explore what Dean let him at the moment. From the shape of Dean’s finger prints, to the DNA that ran through his body. He couldn’t get in Dean’s thoughts right now. Not before they were mated. So he let his grace act as his guide and touched Dean where he could reach him. He knew Dean could feel his grace. By the little mewls that Dean was choking out, the mix of the sensation of Castiel’s grace and the physical pleasure of Dean moving himself on his fingers and oil._ _ _ _

____“Ready, Cas.” Dean panted, he slipped his fingers out of himself and coated his fingers in his oil. He moved over Castiel and slicked up Cas’ length before lining himself up._ _ _ _

____Castiel placed his hands on Dean’s hip and nodded. He felt his body tense as Dean lowered himself down. The pressure sensation building up again in his vessel as Dean sinks lower and lower onto him. The feeling so so foreign and new. Like the first time he flew through the air and glided through the sky. He could see the stars from where he was, even the young ones that humans couldn’t see. But this time it feels like when he first witnessed the explosion of a star._ _ _ _

____The star was old already, filled with gases and tension that not many of the other stars had. The star twinkled brighter before it exploded, a bright shining light like the way his Father's soul had shone to Castiel when he was a mere sapling. The star rumbled slightly, a voice finally coming to star during the same moment that it’s death was to be presented to it. Then it exploded. Little rocks of the star flew through the dark sky, some colliding with other stars and some flying through space with an unknown destination. But the star itself became a pallet of color. Reds, blues, yellows and purples flowing in endless space like a rainbow on earth. A rainbow that was more of a splatter than a confined ring._ _ _ _

____And that’s how Castiel felt._ _ _ _

____As Dean rose and dropped himself he could feel his grace exploding like the star. But unlike the star it collided with a force that would stop it. That would hold his grace and merge with it, like two paints mixing. Green and blue making the color of the Indian ocean. He could feel every emotion that Dean was feeling at this moment. Pleasure, happiness, relief, love. He could read every thought in Dean’s mind. He could see each memory that Dean’s ever had, from his sapling year, to now. Everything in between. He could feel each scar, pain or throb in Dean’s body. The smallest snick from a blade on his cheek, the cool ache of Dean’s knees, the burning stretch of Castiel filling him. Dean was an open image. No words could be made to describe how open Dean was right now. In the sense of physical and mental. He wasn’t a blank canvas, no, he was a canvas that had a base coat with lines of an image to be created. He wasn’t finished, nor was he near being._ _ _ _

____Castiel lost himself in the rise and fall of Dean. The tight channel of Dean’s vessel, the heat that surrounded him, the grace that already merged with his. He let himself go in the syllables and sounds that fell from Dean’s mouth like a sonnet in the summer. He let himself get lost in the feeling of Dean’s grace with his, the tendrils that stroked each other curiously, the flame that was fluttering to a fire in his throat where he and Dean’s grace were curling around each other._ _ _ _

____Castiel felt his his body tighten, the pressure to high to keep in. He felt his back arch and wings dig into the grass as he spilled into Dean. His orgasm hitting him hard, like he was dropped from the sky. His vessel’s nerves were blown, every touch that Dean made to his body making him twitch as Dean rode through it, rising and falling faster than the time before. Groaning as his own release was near the breaking point._ _ _ _

____Curiously, Castiel wrapped his hand around Dean’s length and stroked it. Light touched over the tip and base, harsh strokes to the length. With one swipe to the tip with his thumb Dean’s wings flapped harshly in the air, his eyes opened with a blinding mix of white and green, mouth stretched wide with a silent scream before he fell over._ _ _ _

____Castiel moaned softly as Dean clenched on his own length and let Dean slump over him. He ran a caring hand through Dean’s sweat drenched hair and smiled lightly at the hum of content that emitted from Dean’s lips._ _ _ _

____“So you’re my mate now?” Dean murmured, breath moist against Castiel’s chest._ _ _ _

____Castiel let a bubble of laughter out, “Yes, Dean. It seems you are.”_ _ _ _

____Dean picked up his head from Castiel’s chest, “I can’t wait to show my mate off.”_ _ _ _

____“I think i’ll be the one to have that pleasure. Most of the sapling- even the older angels- fawn and lust over you.”_ _ _ _

____Dean shrugged, “Well, it’s me and you now. So, they gotta’ go get some other angel dick.”_ _ _ _

____“Yes,” Castiel whispered, “you are my mate.”_ _ _ _

____“Forever?”_ _ _ _

____“Forever.”_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://earth-seraph.tumblr.com/)


End file.
